The Return of Flappy Bird
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: Clementine thought she saw the last of the dreaded game. She was wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**I've received a review saying I should do a sequel to my Flappy Bird story with the cabin survivors. So, I've decided to make one. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Clementine sat on the couch in the living room of the cabin. It was actually peaceful for the past couple of days. Her arm still hurt from the dog bite and the stitching, but she could live with it. For some odd reason, the adults were occasionally discussing about a man named 'Carver'. She didn't know who he was, but by the way they spoke about him, he must have been dangerous.<p>

Just then, her new friend, Sarah, came running down the stairs. "Clementine!" she called with a smile. The eleven year old looked back at her friend with a slight smile. "Hey, Sarah..." she greeted. She noticed that the fifteen year old had something in her hands, something gray and flat. "Look at what I found when I was going through some stuff!" Sarah said gleefully as she showed her new friend the item. As soon as Clem's eyes fell on it, her eyes widened. It was an iPad! And it was working! She hadn't seen a device like that since the motor inn!

"Where'd you get that?" Clementine asked with surprise. Sarah simply shrugged. "I found it in a drawer." she replied as she turned it on. She messed around with it a little before she noticed something on the main screen. It was a small, green square with the picture of a yellow bird on it. Below it, it said Flappy Bird.

"Hey, look at this!" Sarah said she showed Clementine this. Clementine rose an eyebrow as she looked at it, but froze at the title.

_Oh, no. No. No. ANYTHING but that game again!_

It was that god-awful game again! She thought she had seen the last of it two years ago when Kenny literally threw that iPad out of the motor inn! She didn't wanna play it a second time!

"I've heard of this game. I hear it makes a lot of people really mad for some reason..." Sarah said innocently.

"Oh, it does. Trust me." Clem muttered.

There was an awkward silence. "... wanna play it?" Sarah asked.

Clem stiffened up. "No." she answered immediately. There was absolutely NO way she was gonna play that game again!

Sarah's bottom lip quivered. "Please?" she asked, giving her friend the puppy-dog eyes behind her red glasses. Clementine struggled not to fall for it, having used the puppy eyes before... but she couldn't resist this time.

"Oh, alright..." she relented as she took the iPad from a gleeful Sarah. She KNEW she was gonna regret this...

* * *

><p>The crashing sound of the bird falling to the ground for the seventh time rung in Clementine's ears.<p>

"Come on..." she murmured in frustration. She was now on her eighth try and her highest score had been 4. She REALLY wanted to chuck the iPad at the wall with frustration now. As she tapped RETRY for the eight time, she tapped the screen repeatedly to try and get the bird to go through the pipes. Sadly, she only managed to make it go through two pipes.

She finally growled in frustration. "This is why I didn't wanna play it."

Sarah tilted her head. "It really doesn't seem that hard, Clem. Can I try it?"

The younger girl shook her head. "No, Sarah. Trust me, you do NOT wanna play this game."

"Please?" Sarah pleaded.

After a moment, Clementine finally gave in and handed her the iPad. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." she sighed.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes have passed with Sarah playing the game. And now, she as well was getting frustrated with it.<p>

She frowned when the bird fell down AGAIN, showing her highest score; 5.

"This is really hard..." she groaned.

Clementine relaxed on the couched. "I warned you..." she deadpanned. Just then, Sarah's father, Carlos, stepped into the living room. The Hispanic man rose an eyebrow seeing the iPad in Sarah's hands. "Sarah, where'd you get that?" he questioned.

Sarah shyly looked up at her father. "I-I found it in a drawer... We're playing this really hard game called Flappy Bird. Do you wanna play it?"

Carlos hesitated for a moment. Why would he want to play a game on an electronic device right now? He had other things he needed to worry about, such as the chance of Carver finding them...

"I'm a little busy right now, honey. Maybe another time..." Carlos told her.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Sarah asked her father.

Carlos was silent for a moment as he looked at the iPad in her hands. Maybe it couldn't hurt if he played just ONE simple game for a few minutes...

He let out a sigh. "Alright..." he replied as he took the iPad and pressed START.

* * *

><p>Carlos frowned when the bird fell down to the ground for the ninth time. The two girls were relaxing on the couch as the older man struggled to play the game. He couldn't believe that he had decided to play such a frustrating game. As the bird fell down again for the tenth time and his high score of 3 showed up on the screen, he finally gave up.<p>

"That's it. No more." he said as he put the iPad down on the table.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Clementine sighed.

Carlos looked at the girl. He didn't exactly trust her yet, but he sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is extremely frustrating..."

He then stood up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen. "You girls go do something. I'm gonna go check on supplies." he called over his shoulder.

"Okay, Dad!" Sarah said as she led her younger friend upstairs to play some cards. A moment later, Luke stepped into the living room and he rose an eyebrow seeing the iPad lying on the table.

"Holy shit..." he muttered as he picked the device up and held it in his hands. "Where the hell did this come from?"

Luke rose an eyebrow as he saw a small yellow bird flying across the screen with the words Flappy Bird above it in white letters. Raising an eyebrow, he tapped the START button.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the 26-year-old was doing everything he could to resist yelling out in frustration. His brown eyes narrowed as he tapped the screen repeatedly to keep the bird from falling and crashing into the pipes. Unfortunately, the stupid bird crashed into the pipe and fell to the ground. His high score was revealed to be 7.<p>

He groaned and hung his head in defeat. "Who came up with a game like that?!" he moaned.

Right when he said that, his best friend, Nick, came trudging into the room with a tired look. "What's goin' on?" he asked as he looked at Luke with his blue eyes. His best friend merely showed him the iPad. "This..." he grumbled.

"What? 'Flappy Bird'?" Nick asked as he took the device out of Luke's hands. "I wouldn't play that if I were you..." Luke warned.

Unfortunately, the black haired man didn't heed his warning.

"What? You think I'm chicken?" Nick scoffed as he sat down in a chair.

Luke sighed. _He's gonna regret it..._

* * *

><p>Nick's eye twitched with pure annoyance as he hit RETRY once again for the umpteenth time. He could SWEAR the bird was taunting him by flying across the screen on its own before he hit start.<p>

"You. Stupid. Yellow. Bird. Fuck. You." Nick growled on each tap. Then, the bird crashed once again and fell to the ground. The screen showed his highest score out of all of them; 4.

"FUCK!" he roared with frustration.

In the room next to the living room, Pete had been hearing his nephew swear loudly for the past fifteen minutes. _'Alright, enough is enough...'_ he thought with a frown as he stood up and stepped out of the room. "What's all the-"

He was cut off when Nick chucked an electronic device at him and stormed out of the living room. Pete somehow managed to catch it before it hit his face. Pete looked down at the screen, seeing a yellow bird flying across the screen. Raising an eyebrow, he tapped START.

* * *

><p>The gray haired man frowned as he set the iPad down after about five tries. He only managed to get a high score of 2. He didn't think he'd ever understand these type of devices...<p>

Unlike his hot-headed nephew, he didn't swear at the top of his lungs. He simply set the electronic device down on the table and stepped outside. One, he needed to forget about that god-awful game, and two, he was gonna be on the look out for lurkers.

The iPad sat by its lonesome with the Flappy Bird game still on, waiting for its next victim.

Just then, Alvin picked up the device with a curious expression. He headed over to his and his wife's room with it while tapping PLAY. He did not know how much he was gonna regret that choice.

* * *

><p>The man frowned for what seemed to be the hundredth time for him as he attempted the game again. He was shutting all distractions in the room out, trying to get past his high score of six.<p>

His eyes lit up when the bird went through a seventh pipe, but his joy faded when the bird crashed to the ground after he tapped too early.

With a sigh, he placed the device on the bed next to him. Well... at least he beat his high score, finally.

The bedroom door then opened up and his pregnant wife, Rebecca, stepped inside as she placed her hands on her baby bump. "Hey, honey." she greeted, a tired look visible on her face.

"Somethin' botherin' you, Bec?" Alvin asked his wife.

"I just don't trust that girl..." Rebecca muttered as she crossed her arms. That girl had confronted her about her baby, but even though she said she wouldn't tell anyone, she still didn't trust her.

"Just give her some time, sweetie." Alvin told her.

Rebecca was about to reply to that, but cut herself off when she saw the flat device lying on their bed. "An iPad?" she asked with confusion as she picked it up and tapped start on the game.

"Uh, Bec? I wouldn't-" Alvin tried to warn his wife, but unfortunately, it was too late as she was already tapping away at the screen.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the iPad was sent flying out one of the cabin windows, shattering the glass.<p>

"REBECCA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW THE THING OUT!" Luke called.

That window had to be boarded up from now on ever since that day. They all learned something; never let Rebecca play Flappy Bird again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've received a review from transfrmersfan2013 stating what he thought Carver's reaction would be. So I've decided to add an extra chapter to this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was pretty quiet back at Howe's Hardware. The guards were on the usual lookout for walkers, bandits, or any other sort of trouble. However, they noticed that their leader, William 'Bill' Carver, had been going out for prolonged periods of time. He was most likely searching for the people who left them, who 'threw away their trust'.<p>

He also seemed fixated on finding Alvin's wife, Rebecca, the most. Some believed he just wanted to bring them all back just to keep them there because she was pregnant, but a few of the residents knew the real reason why...

It was actually... well, BORING. Tavia had taken over for Bill until he came back. But nothing out of the ordinary was happening. At least, until one of the residents found an electronic device...

* * *

><p>Bonnie was doing her usual rounds around the community: helping keeping the pen-dwellers out of trouble and making sure they were doing the work they were assigned to do. She noticed that Bill was even MORE edgier than usual. He kept talking about bringing the 'traitors' back and have them 'earn their place back'. By earn their place, he meant be put through labor. Before Luke and the others left, he told Bonnie he could come with them... but she couldn't. She couldn't leave the safety of the community. How could they think it WASN'T safe here?<p>

As she set a bucket of nails down by a supply shelf, she noticed something a light gray color out of the corner of her eye. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the shelf and much to her surprise, found an iPad there.

The redheaded woman picked the device up and examined it. "That's weird... who'd leave this here?" she asked herself.

Pressing the button at the bottom of the device, it turned on and she noticed it was fully charged. Well, this place DID have electricity...

_'Someone must've left it here and forgot it...' _Bonnie guessed as she swiped the screen with her finger. It ended up taking her to the home screen and she found several boxes on it. She fiddled around with the device for a minute until she noticed a small green box on the screen. Inside the box, it had a yellow bird and below the box, it read 'Flappy Bird'.

"Must be some sort of game..." she muttered to herself. She tapped on the box and the screen changed to a blue background with the yellow bird flying across the screen.

Raising an eyebrow, the woman looked over her shoulder, seeing no one there. Bonnie shrugged and looked back at the screen. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt..." she said to herself as she tapped START.

* * *

><p>The sound of the bird crashing into the green pipes rang in Bonnie's ears for the tenth time.<p>

Bonnie groaned and hung her head as the game over screen appeared once again. It displayed her high score: 5.

This game seemed so simple... how can this one game be so hard?! Bonnie had been playing the game for the past ten minutes and she did not make it further than the fifth pipe. Why would someone download such a frustrating game?!

Shaking her head, Bonnie got up from her seat with the iPad in her hand and headed over to another area of the community. She ended up bumping into Reggie. "Oh! Sorry, Reggie..." she apologized.

Reggie smiled and waved his remaining hand. "Nah, that's alright."

"So, how are things going for you?" Bonnie asked. "Well, Bill said that I'm getting closer to being let back in." Reggie told her. She smiled enthusiastically. "Reggie, that's great! I know Bill's been giving you a tough time for... well, you know."

The one armed man nodded. Ever since he helped Luke and his group escape, Bill's been treating him pretty roughly... and even when he had his arm amputated, Bill still made him work. Reggie noticed the device in Bonnie's hands. "Hey, is that what I think it is?"

Bonnie nodded as she set the iPad down on a barrel, the screen still showing the yellow bird flying across the screen. "I think it belongs to someone around here. I don't know who, though." she replied. Reggie shrugged. "Well, it's definitely not mine." he chuckled. Bonnie smiled back before she looked around. "I gotta go... gotta get back to my rounds. Good luck with your work, Reggie." she told the comical man before she left.

"Hey, you forgot the-" Reggie began, but the redheaded woman was already gone. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Never mind..."

The man rose an eyebrow as he saw the yellow bird flying across the screen. He looked around, making sure no guards were around before he tapped START.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed since he started playing the game, but Reggie was NOT making any progress. The poor guy had to lean over the barrel to tap the screen. The furthest he made it in the dreaded game was past four pipes. His highest score he managed to achieve on this game was 4.<p>

"Come on, I just gotta get this bird to go through the green pipes. Why does this have to be so hard?" he groaned as he tapped the screen with his remaining hand. Once again, he failed, only managing to make the bird to go through two pipes before it crashed into the third pipe.

"REGGIE!"

The one-armed man froze. "Oh shit..." he whispered before he turned around, finding Troy storming over to him with his assault rifle present in his hands.

"Hey, Troy." Reggie greeted, trying to act as casual as possible as he hid the iPad on the barrel behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Troy demanded. "You're supposed to be up in the greenhouse today!"

Reggie gulped. He let himself get distracted... he just PRAYED that nothing bad would happen.

"I-I'm sorry, Troy. I just-"

"What's that behind your back?" Troy scowled. Reggie tried to act casual as he shrugged before replying, "What do you mean?"

The guard frowned before he shoved Reggie aside, seeing the iPad with the game still on. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" he snarled as he snatched the iPad up. "Get back to work! Do you want me to tell Bill when he gets back?!"

Reggie stiffened up. If Bill heard about this... he'd be in trouble. "N-No..."

"Then get the fuck back to work!" Troy demanded. Reggie immediately walked away at a fast pace, hoping that he wouldn't anger the heartless guard any longer. The camouflage dressed man grumbled as he looked down at the screen. The yellow bird still flew across the screen, waiting for someone to play the game.

"The hell is this?" he grumbled as he tapped the START button. He had NO idea how much he was going to regret that decision.

* * *

><p>Troy's left eye was twitching erratically as the yellow bird crashed to the ground for the tenth time.<p>

"Fuck. You." he growled as he tapped the screen again. He tapped the screen like there was no tomorrow as he attempted to make the bird go through the pipes. "Get through the fuckin' pipes, you stupid bird!" he snarled.

The bird only crashed into a pipe and fell down to the ground.

Troy seethed as he tried again. "You. Stupid. Piece. Of. Shit! Get. Through. The. Damn. PIPES!" he seethed as he tapped. Once again, the yellow bird crashed into the pipe and fell down. Troy's highest score was shown: 2.

"FUCK!" he roared at the top of his lungs. Right now, he just wanted to throw the device down, stomp on it till it was broken, then shoot it-

"TROY!"

The guard froze as he whirled around to find Tavia walking over to him with a frown. "Mind telling me why you're screaming loud enough for the whole community to hear?" she asked. Troy actually stuttered, "Uh... W-Well, I, uh..."

Tavia took the device out of his hands and glanced down at the screen, which showed the yellow bird flying across the screen as if it was taunting Troy. "'Flappy Bird'?" she read, raising an eyebrow. "You were getting so worked up over a _game_?"

"But that game is so fuckin' hard!" Troy protested.

Tavia sighed and shook her head. "Just get back to work, Troy. Bill's gonna be back any minute now." she ordered. Reluctantly, the guard took his assault rifle and stormed back to his post. As Tavia headed up to Carver's office to watch over things, she glanced down at the screen again. "Hm..." she muttered to herself as she tapped START.

* * *

><p>William Carver's search for the 'runaways' once again had no results. He was growing frustrated with each passing day. He WAS going to find them. He WAS going to bring Rebecca back. He WAS going to raise HIS child the RIGHT way, to make the 'next generation stronger'.<p>

He hopped out of the truck once it had pulled in. The leader was greeted by several guards, who he greeted back as he trudged on through his community, his so called 'safe-haven'.

Carver had noticed that Troy seemed more angrier than usual. He didn't bother to ask what was with him. He was too angry that once again his search for Rebecca failed. If anything else went wrong...

Mentally planning what he was going to do to Alvin once he found the runaways, he trudged up the stairs that led to his office. As he stepped inside, he found a surprising sight. His second in command, Tavia, was hunched over in a chair tapping the screen of an iPad playing a game. He could hear several beeps coming from the game, followed by a crash. Tavia groaned in frustration.

"Tavia?"

She jumped up out of her seat and whirled around to face him. "Oh! Bill, welcome back." she greeted as she tried to act casual.

"Were you playing a game?" Carver asked with a frown. Tavia sighed. "Yes, I was... how did your search go?"

Carver sat down in his chair behind the desk. "Same results as last time..." he grumbled. "They're still out there... but I WILL find them."

Tavia nodded and headed towards the door, leaving the iPad on his desk. "I'll leave you alone. See you, Bill." she told him before she stepped out of his office. The man sat in his chair, mentally roaring in anger. The electronic device then caught his eye. He noticed that Tavia had gotten a high score of 6. The psychotic leader then picked up the device in his hands and tapped RETRY.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, gunshots could be heard coming from Carver's office. Tavia, Lowell, and Vince immediately rushed up to his office just in time to see Bill storming out with a face full of rage.<p>

Inside, Carver was FUMING over his highest score of 5 and how he wasn't able to get any further than that.

"Uh... boss?" Lowell asked, but Carver didn't respond as he kept storming down the hallway, probably heading somewhere to take his anger out on something.

The three guards stepped inside and were surprised at what they saw. Lying on the floor was the iPad, or rather, what REMAINED of the iPad. The screen was shattered and it had FOUR bullet holes in it. Carver must have shot it.

Vince looked down the hallway Carver had stormed through. _What could have made him shoot this thing?_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a resident of the community had heard the gunshots, but decided to let the guards take care of it. She searched through her belongings, but could not find her electronic device anywhere in sight.<p>

"Hey, Shel? Have you seen my iPad anywhere?" Becca called.


End file.
